Headphones may be used to transport an audio signal from a source device (e.g., a mobile device, an MP3 player, etc.) to a user's ears. In some instances, characteristics of the audio signal may be controlled, such as turning the audio signal on or off, pausing the audio signal, changing the audio signal (e.g., switching from one song to another song), rewinding the audio signal, fast forwarding the audio signal, adjusting volume of the audio signal, adjusting treble of the audio signal, adjusting bass of the audio signal, and/or the like. This control may typically be performed at the source device by the user using one or more input elements, such as buttons. In response, the audio signal may be transformed before it reaches the headphones.